


The Lord took You

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Loss, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Another poem about Suicide and Loss. It's in memory of my cousin Matt but could just as easily be attributed to any character.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter





	The Lord took You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In memory of my cousin Matt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+memory+of+my+cousin+Matt).



Description: So I got up to go to the bathroom and headed back to sleep since I work tonight. Almost immediately my eyes opened and I reached for my phone shaking and crying the whole time I typed this down. First poem I wrote since 2015 and of course it's about you my sweet angel Matt Bee . See what I mean? You're always encouraging me from heaven, I love and miss you too. Can i go back to sleep now? 😂😂💚💚

Description part 2: This is a piece I wrote that was inspired by my cousin Matt who passed a few years back. It's mine, only I claim rights to and own it. This said I believe it relates to Joey when she lost her mother minus the taking of life part. It also could be taken from Dawsons perspective when his father had passed as well.

Disclaimer: I claim all rights to this piece of written work as I wrote it. It came from my life, the loss of my cousin and my heart. This poem is written and owed by me alone.

Author's Note: This came from the heart. If you have nothing nice to say please do not comment then, it's that simple.

The Lord took You:

They say only the good die young, this must be true.

March, 14th, 2015 on a cold winter's night the Lord took you.

Been crying ever since wishing it had been me.

21 years old, you barely got to live.

I remember that morning, I remember that call.

I remember how it killed me to hear you had ended it all.

There was anger, there were tears.

I was lost and confused.

Little did I know that so were you.

Your smile, your laughter, our jokes and crazy schemes.

Matt, you cross my mind always even in my dreams.

Been doing my best to make you proud.

Learned to take more chances and follow my heart.

Living my life for two these days since I'm living for you.

Keep praying and hoping and trying extra hard so that maybe one day I'll be good as you.

The Lord may have called you home but your works hardly through.

Stilling learning how to be a better person everyday and honestly?

My greatest teacher was you.

Looking forward to the day God calls me home with anticipation and excitement since I'll finally see you.

'til next time my sweet angel Matthew James Balash; I love you. -

1/25/2019


End file.
